Building automation systems enable building owners to, among other things, quickly and easily monitor activity within the building, measure environmental factors within the building, identify inefficient processes or equipment within the building, and so on. Building automation systems are enabled by a number of sensors and other points that may be distributed throughout the building, such as temperature sensors, humidity sensors, airflow sensors, ventilation controllers, thermostats, occupancy measurements, and so on. In order for these building automation systems to properly analyze the amount of information received from various points in the building, the system must have some knowledge of what type of information each point provides. Unfortunately, these points may not be classified or labeled consistently, thereby hindering the building automation systems ability to efficiently manage or control various equipment within the building. For example, some of the points may have been classified by a manufacturer according to one classification scheme, some of these points may have been classified by an installer according to another classification scheme, some of the points may have been classified by the building owner, and so on. Furthermore, some of the points may not have been classified at all. Accordingly, a thermostat may be labeled “THERMOSTAT,” “T,” “TSTAT,” “AC-00,” “DEVICE-1594-8916,” and so on. Without consistent classifications, the building automation system cannot properly or efficiently monitor, manage, and report on various elements within a building or group of buildings.